


The Key to Procrastination

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: When Youngjae walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning, the last thing he expected to see was Daehyun laying face-down like a stick in the middle of the room, but there he was.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571077
Kudos: 7
Collections: Platonic DaeJae





	The Key to Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



When Youngjae walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning, the last thing he expected to see was Daehyun laying face-down like a stick in the middle of the room, but there he was. Youngjae should have known that giving his best friend the spare key to his apartment was a big mistake.

“Wow, okay,” Youngjae said. “First of all, _mood_ —second of all, get off my kitchen floor.” He lightly kicked Daehyun in the side, making him groan.

“But there’s too much to do,” Daehyun whined. “I have laundry all over my bedroom floor, and dishes piled up in the sink, and I’m running out of food.”

“And clearly doing _this_ is solving all of those problems,” Youngjae said, laughing.

Daehyun turned his head to face Youngjae, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. “Help me,” he whispered, lifting an arm toward Youngjae.

Sighing deeply, Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Do you need a hug?”

“Yes, please,” Daehyun said, stretching his hand even closer to Youngjae and flexing his fingers.

Youngjae helped Daehyun off the floor and wrapped his arms around him.

Daehyun leaned his weight against Youngjae and let out a pitiful sigh. “Thank you,” Daehyun said. “You’re the best—hey, wait? What are you doing?”

But it was too late. Youngjae—who still had Daehyun clutched in his grip—was forcing his friend toward the door. “There you go,” Youngjae said as he opened the door and shoved Daehyun into the hallway. “Now go do your chores, you lazy bum,” Youngjae said, closing the door and ignoring Daehyun’s protests from the other side.


End file.
